Dreaming of More
by BlueyedHybrid
Summary: Kagome is a young woman who is heavily into The Walking Dead. After her time in the feudal era she needed an escape, and the show was perfect. She wishes more than anything that men like Daryl and Glenn were real, and one night she wishes on a shooting star. Her wish comes true, and she finds herself thrown into her favorite show. (Set after Kagome returns from the past.)
1. Chapter 1

**Gah, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I can't help it. I'm so scatter brained on my others, and this thought just wouldn't leave me alone! This will not have a set update schedule (Like I've ever really stuck to one anyway lol) nor will it have set chapter lengths. Some will be short, others will be longer. This is going to be a fun fic, yes it will have drama, romance, and some gore but that's beside the point ;). Hope everyone enjoys this!**

**I DO NOT own ANYTHING of TWD, Inuyasha, Netflix, Xbox, or any other name brand or patented idea in this story. I'm going to say this once! I DO NOT own anything!**

It wasn't fair, and no matter how she looked at it the fact remained. Men in real life just weren't like men in the television shows, and it was depressing. After everything she had endured in the past, everything with Inuyasha and Kikyo, to even Koga being possessive didn't change her mind. Kagome had tried when she had discovered that the well had sealed, she had tried dating. But Hojo was a bore, and no other man had stood up to her expectations or hopes. She had become so used to none stop fights, battles, danger, and adrenaline, that the men of her era didn't compare. The only ones she had found, were fictional characters in shows. So she had become a recluse, pretty much doing nothing in her free time but reading fictional stories or watching tv shows.

Her new addiction was the wonderful show The Walking Dead. It was high action, and the walkers served as the near unstoppable danger that demons had been before. Now if only men like Daryl and Glenn existed. Kagome had instantly loved how Glenn's character was sweet, a little naïve early on, but sweet. Then in came Daryl Dixon and she thought her eyes would roll out of her head, he was the ruff gruff type she had always liked. Kagome also loved how they had developed his personality over the course of five seasons, perfection. Even now as she sat watching the beginning of the first season over again, she couldn't help but compare his initial appearance with the more current Daryl.

"It's just not fair." She whined. It was pathetic that a twenty-four year old woman was infatuated with a fictional person. Though she knew she wasn't the only one, it still didn't make her feel any less silly.

"Then just jump through the screen." She heard her little brother say behind her, to which she threw a pillow at him without looking away from her show. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Leave me and Daryl alone." She said.

"Freak!"

"Souta, I got two words for you…Scarlet Johansson!" she retorted.

"Touché!"

She heard him leave the living room grumbling, and then continued to watch her show while smirking. Souta knew better than to interrupt her during her show time, considering that her job only allowed her one day a week to be lazy. After returning to her time she decided to finish her school, and surprising everyone managed to get her bachelor's degree as well. She was now a Department Manager for a large retail store. She had considered going for something with History, but she had then decided against it and went for a degree in business. She didn't want an overly stressful career, even though her current one was pushing it, but she had wanted something ordinary. A complete break away from what her life had been previously, and she rather enjoyed her job. But she did work six days a week, and she still had to deal with calls on her day off. Though, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Now her eighteen year old brother and her lived together away from the shrine, something that had relieved a lot of financial stress off her mother. Souta had recently started college himself while working a part time job, so things were comfortable. Kagome made enough to sustain the apartment they shared and then some, but Souta pitched in for food and the like while still being able to save most of his checks. It was a good life for the both of them, Souta had wanted to keep an eye on his sister and she wanted company. The perfect situation for them. Now, if only she could find a worthwhile boyfriend. It was the only thing that she didn't have that Souta had, a love interest. There had been plenty of guys that asked her out, but none caught her interest. She had been spoiled, and she refused to settle for anything less than what she felt she deserved.

Pausing the show on Netflix, she leaned her head back on the couch and sighed. Kagome stared at the blue ceiling, just lost in thought. She and Souta had agreed on the décor of the place, a deep royal blue adorned the ceiling, which was accentuated by the furniture and wall art. His room was done in greens, while hers was done in purples. The kitchen reflected the living room, though the walls were blue while the ceiling and trim were cream. She loved their home, but she was getting tired of feeling lonely when he wasn't home. Something was going to have to give soon, though she still refused to go out to clubs with her coworkers. Granted she had a blast when she did, but she just hadn't felt like it recently. Standing and walking into the kitchen, she decided to make her snack and then she would resume her show. Just as she had popped a bowl of leftover chili in the microwave, her phone rang. Groaning, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

"This is Kagome." She said.

"Kags, thank God! I have a problem…" she heard one of her employees say. Rolling her eyes, she cut her off.

"Leigha, the power button is on the side of the monitor."

"I know that NOW! Geez, I have ONE blonde moment…"

"Just one?" Kagome asked with a smirk, considering the girl was a complete ditz.

"Yes, now anyways! I have a problem, I said I could work tomorrow but I kinda need it off instead?"

"You called me for this? Why do you need off with such short notice?" Kagome asked. Hearing the microwave ding, she moved to stir her food then popped it back in for a few more minutes.

"Because I forgot that some friends of mine had wanted me to go to a concert with them…" Kagome could hear the hesitation in her voice, and had to close her eyes.

"Leigha, I have two people on vacation, and one about to go on maternity leave. I really cannot let anyone take off tomorrow unless it's a life or death situation."

"But it IS life or death! It's a Panic at the Disco concert!" the girl screeched into the phone, and Kagome had to move it away from her ear.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you know that for you to be able to take a day off for none emergency reasons that I need at least two weeks' notice. I'm going to have to deny your request." She said with her stern voice.

"It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair hun, now I'll see you in the morning. And don't think about calling in sick either, you tried that the last time and nearly got fired." Kagome replied.

"Fine." Leigha mumbled then the line went dead. About that time the microwave sounded off, putting her phone back in her pocket, and then grabbed her food and headed back to the living room. Such was her life now, dull phone spats with her underlings, and fantasizing about fictional men. 'Oh how the strong fall.' She thought ruefully, grabbing her Xbox remote and starting the show again.

~ooOoo~

Later that night, Kagome sat out on her bedroom balcony. Overlooking the city in all its glory, and she loved every second of it. Yeah, it wasn't the silent and peaceful feudal era, but it was still calming to her. She sat in her lounge chair with her feet up on the railing, with her head tilted back and staring up at what stars she could see. They weren't as bountiful as they had once been, but they were still a sight. Just as her eyes were about to close, since she was getting drowsy, she caught a flash of light out of the side of her eyes. She looked quickly, and saw a shooting star fade into the night. Suddenly a rush of childhood excitement ran through her, and she found herself closing her eyes and making a wish. Something she used to do as a child, but hadn't done since. She had grown out of a lot of her old habits since being subjected to the past, but for some reason she felt the need to now. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again. With a small smile, she stood and closed the door, then crawled into her bed and quickly found sleep.

The last thought she remembered having before sleep found her, was her wish and how absurd it had been.

**Please Review and let me know how you liked it, if you have any ideas for the future of this story let me know and I will see what I can do. Though no promises ;) Thanks.**

**P.S. This will be a Kagome/Daryl pairing, and I WILL NOT change it :P lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Something wasn't right, Kagome didn't remember her bed being this hard, or lumpy. It was also warmer than she remembered her room being, and what the hell was the awful smell! Stretching, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she finally opened them. Then she had to freeze, this wasn't her room. The last she knew…there were no TREES in her 5th floor apartment. Glancing around she saw that she was outside, in the woods, and not in her bed. Slowly sitting up, she realized that she was still in her pj pants and tank top. But everything was different, where the hell was she? How did she get there? It sure didn't look like the feudal era, or Japan period! Then she heard a rustling in the bushes, and she froze. Not making a sound, Kagome stood to her feet and quickly grabbed a nearby stick. It was thick enough to serve as a weapon, but she hoped she didn't have to use it.

As she waited, she noticed that the noise didn't sound like an animal. It was a shuffling sound, and then she heard the wheezing grunts. 'What the hell?' she thought. Then the thing emerged into her view, and she nearly screamed. 'Oh fuck no! No, no, no, this has to be a nightmare!' she thought in her head as she stumbled back. Right in front of her, and gaining ground, was a walker. A stumbling, groaning, jaw snapping, bite covered, brainless corpse on legs. Kagome froze, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had to be having a nightmare, because there was no way this was real! She quickly began to take steps backwards, away from the creature. She was just too shaken to do anything else, even though when she had been watching this from her couch the scenario had been different in her mind. She had always thought that if she was in this situation that it would be easy, they didn't more fast so it shouldn't be too hard to shove something through its head.

Before she could think anything else, the walker suddenly stopped in his tracks, then fell to the ground. An arrow protruding out of the back of its skull, and she stopped breathing. Slowly looking up, her heart nearly replicated her lungs. Standing about ten feet behind the fallen walker, was Daryl Dixon. Her eyes bugged, and her mouth went dry. Then another person came up behind him, and she looked over. Rick Grimes stepped up, and she felt faint.

"This has to be a dream!" she whispered to herself, though they had heard her.

"Miss, have you seen a little girl?" she heard Rick ask. Looking up, she shook her head.

"No." she replied. Seeing the disappointed looks on both their faces, it hit her that they were looking for Sophia. 'That's where I was in the show, before making that wish!' it all came back to her now. She had wished that she could be in the show, to have that excitement again. Closing her eyes, she had to steady herself. "It worked." She whispered again.

"What worked? Who are you?" Daryl asked. He was becoming suspicious of the small framed Asian girl. He wasn't as racist as people thought him to be though, that had been Merle's influence.

"I just, I…um. I'm sorry, I'm a little disoriented. This wasn't where I fell asleep last night, um…My names Kagome." She was SO thankful she had studied English in school, she was fluent. It had helped her in her career, and now it was a huge asset.

"Welcome to the apocalypse, sister." Daryl said.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Yes." She replied. Then she saw them share a look, and she knew they were going to ask her if she wanted to join them. Which she would, and since she knew the show so well, she would know what was coming. Though she didn't know how her presence here would affect anything, but that was something she wasn't unfamiliar with though. Seeing how her trips to the feudal era had been a similar risk.

"You're welcome to join us, as long as you follow our rules." Rick said.

"Agreed." She said. She watched as Daryl yanked the arrow out of the walkers head, then with a glance, they turned and headed back the way they came.

~ooOoo~

Kagome didn't know how exactly she had gotten herself into this mess, but she regretted making that damn wish. Now, here she stood with a gun in her face. It didn't help that it was Andrea on the other side of said weapon, Kagome knew how unstable the chick was.

"Andrea, put the gun down." She heard Rick say, then it was echoed by most of the group.

"Who is she?" Andrea demanded. They had returned back to the RV empty handed, except with Kagome in tow. It had upset the group, most of all Carol and Andrea. Carol for obvious reasons, and Andrea just because it was a new person.

"My name is Kagome, and I mean you no harm." She said. Kagome wasn't feeling too confident at the moment, considering she was still in her sleep clothes. She was hoping that someone would let her borrow some clothes until she could scrounge some up for herself, if the psycho would put the firearm down.

"How do we know that?" she demanded.

"Andrea! Enough." Dale said. It seemed to do the trick, and she finally lowered her arm. Instantly everyone calmed down, and they all took a good look at the girl.

"How old are you?" Lori asked.

"Twenty-four."

"Do you know how to use a weapon?" Shane said. Kagome had never liked him, and being glared at by him wasn't helping his case.

"Yes, I'm an expert Archer and I'm a decent shot with any gun." She replied. "Now, if I may ask a question…Can I borrow some clothes?"

"You can borrow some of mine, you look to be about my size." She heard Carol say. She turned to her with a smile, and thanked her. It didn't take long for her to change into the jeans, short sleeves blue top, and tennis shoes. Now that she was alone, she finally took the time to take in her new situation. She had no idea that damn wish would come true, and now that it had, how the hell was she going to get home this time?

**I know this chapter is a little rushed, but I wanted to get her into the group as quickly as I could. I'm going to try and take my time with the following chapters though. Please Review and let me know what you think, as always it helps give me drive to write more. I'm on a roll with this one but you know that life always gets in the way. I'll update as often as I can...Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

If she hadn't been a time traveling girl, she probably would've already gone crazy. This stuff just didn't happen, but then again she shouldn't have been so surprised. She had seen the dead rise before, but then again Kikyo had never tried to bite her. Leaning back and running a hand down her face, she sighed loudly and then stood. She was going to have to figure out how to get home, out of this nightmare. Yeah she had wished to be here, but honestly, who in their right mind wished to be in a zombie apocalypse? 'Apparently me.' She thought sarcastically as she stood. Sighing she stepped into the small bathroom area, and looked in the mirror. Running her fingers through her long hair, then pulling it up into a messy bun with a hair tie she always had on her wrist, she left her bangs to hang down. Rummaging through dales stuff, she found some deodorant and applied some. She would need to find her own toothbrush and stuff, probably whenever they did a run for supplies. Looking back at her reflection, it finally hit her that this was happening, and as always she adapted. Her mind was already in survival mode, and she would face this new challenge like all the others. Making sure she was presentable, she made her way out of the vehicle.

When she stepped outside, she saw everyone huddled around. Most likely talking about whether to let her stay or not, though with the look on Shane's face they were going to let her. He didn't look pleased, but then again that was his nature. She knew how that scenario was going to work out, and she had no intentions of interrupting it. He was unnecessary character to her, so she'd just let things go naturally. Like she thought, as soon as they saw her they stopped talking.

"So, am I staying or going?" she asked, and then she saw the slightly guilty looks come from Carol and a couple of others.

"I want to see you handle a weapon first." Shane said. Kagome just cocked a brow, then looked to Rick. She knew too well that he was the leader of the group, and if he agreed then she would do it.

"It wouldn't hurt to know how good you are, but I say you can stay either way." Rick replied as he glanced around the group, and it seemed that most shared his opinion.

"Ok." She agreed. She stepped forward as Daryl held out his bow.

"You said you were an expert archer." He said.

"I did, but I've never shot a crossbow because I've normally used a long bow." She said while taking the bow from him. Then she glanced around to find a suitable target, and she liked the look of a corpse on top of a car several yards away. She raised, aimed, and fired the bow all in less than five seconds. Shane sprinted to where they saw the arrow, and then quickly looked back at Kagome. She could feel his scrutiny, he was surprised, and not in a pleasant way.

"She got it in the eye." He yelled back. Kagome smirked, that had been what she was aiming at. She hadn't lost her touch, thankfully. She'd need all her past knowledge here, including the hand to hand combat she had been taught.

"Damn, nice shot." Daryl said. He was impressed, she rivaled him in aim and accuracy.

"Thanks." She said and tried not to blush. He was much more attractive in person, and his eyes looked so much better in person. Next Rick handed her his handgun, and she found that it was lighter than it looked. She turned to the body that was now arrowless, raised, aimed, and fired. She was a little slower with the gun than she was with the bow, but Shane confirmed that she had hit it in the same spot as the arrow. "Satisfied?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Rick said with a smile. Even though Shane didn't looked pleased, everyone else looked appeased. Kagome handed his gun back, and then Lori came up and handed her a slightly smaller handgun.

"Here's a spare that you can carry." She said.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, which Lori returned the smile. After that focus went back to Sophia, and once again, Kagome knew how that was going to end and her stomach churned. She felt nauseous that she was going to have to watch this unfold in person, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't dare mess with the show's timeline, she didn't know what would happen if she did. Glancing around, she noticed that a guy was standing off to the side. He was leaning again a car, holding his arm tight against him. 'Oh yeah.' She thought, it was T-dog. She had forgotten that he had severely injured his arm and would end up getting a blood infection. Well this was something she could prevent since it had no other bearing on the shows timeline, he didn't have to go through that pain. Kagome moved up beside him with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Kagome. I noticed you were hurt, may I help?" she asked.

"T-dog, you know how to bandage arms?" he asked with a smirk. He thought she was cute, and it was nice having a new face around.

"And a lot more than that." She replied. She kneeled down, and pulled the makeshift wrap from his arm. Instantly she knew that it was already infected, and getting worse quickly. Standing up she moved to ask Dale if he had any medical supplies available, to which he left to look for them.

"How bad is it?" T-Dog asked while wincing. She was gently prodding the gash, and she felt the fever, as well as saw the puss coming from it.

"Bad, if I don't get it disinfected now it will develop gangrene." She replied. She heard someone come up behind her, and assumed it was Dale. However when a bag full of pill bottles came into her vision, she leaned back slightly, then looked up to meet Daryl's eyes.

"These will help, my brother's got a badass stash." He said with a smirk. He knew he had startled her a little, but didn't say nothing about it.

"Uh, thanks." She had completely forgot about Daryl having Merle's stuff, and she wanted to kick herself. Then again she could go about knowing things like that, she wasn't supposed to know everything about what they had been through. Much less what they were going to face over the next year or so.

"Don't mention it." Then Daryl turned and walked off. Kagome watched him go, then turned back to her patient. Quickly plucking two antibiotics from their bottle, she had T-dog down them, then she started cleaning the wound once Dale came out. At this rate, he would heal a lot quicker than he had when she had watched the show. Now, she just had to watch herself. Kagome had to be careful about what she said, or what she did. She knew the future, she knew everything up to a point that they would go through. She might be able to make things a little better for them with her knowledge, but she couldn't chance too much.

**Thank you, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
